Access point devices enable client devices to wirelessly join networks. A client device may be, for example, a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet computer or other type of device with an ability to connect to a network wirelessly.
Operating access point devices under relatively high thermal conditions can result in damage to one or more components of the access point device. Ambient temperature contributes to the thermal operating environment of access point devices.